Description The long-term objective of this project is to continue to produce an annotated translation of both the 1543 and 1555 editions of Andreas Vesalius? De humani corporis fabrica libri septem. For the proposed project period, the investigators plan to produce an annotated translation of both editions of Books II, IV, and V of the Fabrica, covering the anatomy of veins and arteries, nerves, and the abdominal viscera and organs of reproduction. Never before translated into English, this work described what was known about these anatomical systems in 16th century Europe, set the standards for further investigation, and formed the basis for modern medical science. The Fabrica provides crucial insights into Vesalius? thought, the controversies in which he was engaged, and the influence of Greek and Roman science and medicine in Renaissance thought. The translation will provide modern anatomical nomenclature (Nomina anatomica, 1989), a comprehensive index, anatomical and historical notes, identification of persons mentioned, verified citations of ancient sources, changes from the first to the second edition, a historical introduction, and digitally scanned enhancement of all anatomical illustrations. This translation will be of particular value as a research tool for medical historians, anatomists, physicians, and surgeons, since it will be published in printed form and in an electronic medium. Publication is under contract with Princeton University Press.